


"For you, who descends into the darkness"

by Krocodile_lord



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Enemy Mine - Freeform, Gen, Sonic Chronicles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krocodile_lord/pseuds/Krocodile_lord
Summary: Tails was intimidated, but not scared. Dr. Eggman is interesting like an old abandoned house. Hard to not want to take a look inside.





	"For you, who descends into the darkness"

Он взял его за руку и пожал. Очки его сверкнули на солнце и укололи глаза. «Приятно познакомится, я доктор Эггман, мне жаль, что я превращал твоих маленьких друзей в моих рабов».  
Он улыбнулся (растянул уголки губ и показал зубы).  
«Я едва не умер, и тогда я все понял».  
Тейлз на секунду подумал, что пальцы Эггмана должны быть холодны, а пожатие – сокрушающим кости (или вялым и неприятным). Но пожатие было как пожатие, Тейлз… пожалуй, почувствовал разочарование.  
«Я полностью изменился».  
\- Я думаю, мы сможем сработаться, мой пушистый лесной дружок, - сказал Эггман.  
«Вы не можете мне доверять».  
\- Я тоже так думаю, - сказал Тейлз, твердо глядя ему в глаза и держа его за руку.

***

\- Мой пушистый друг, - говорил доктор Эггман, вышагивая по рыжим железным полам своей умершей лаборатории, - честно сказать, я приятно потрясен твоей сообразительностью. И я все думал, откуда у маленького лесного создания такие богатые навыки в области механики. Не мать-природа же тебе напела?  
Тейлз стоял прямо, подняв голову, держался обеими руками за рацию, только хвосты мотались, поднимали ржавую пыль. На вопрос он покачал головой.  
\- Ну почему же, я жил вовсе не в лесу; совсем рядом со Стейшн Сквер, я ходил в хорошую школу и у меня были учителя и книги, конечно же. И…  
Доктор Эггман стоял рядом с пультом управления, бережно касался рваных проводов, и Тейлз замолчал. Эггман трогал пальцами в белых перчатках панель и стирал пыль с кнопок, а Тейлз снова и снова вспоминал рев падающего с небес корабля и огромное, ужасное облако дыма и обломков прямо позади него. И вообще-то было полной глупостью ругать себя за то, какую радость ему принесли эти звуки и это облако тогда, но сейчас он никак не мог этому помочь.  
Они тогда стояли в рубке, окружив доктора Эггмана, безоружного и смертельно опасного, а потом Тейлз вырвал сердце корабля.  
Тогда, и после, когда они сбегали на Торнадо, он не видел и не слышал ничего, кроме цели и всевозможных способов умереть вокруг.  
Сейчас ему казалось, что тогда он все время внимательно следил за Эггманом и видел, как он был страшно растерян - словно это его насмерть ранили… и, конечно же, так оно и было.  
Тейлз представлял Торнадо в обломках и против воли жалел осиротевшего доктора.  
Молчание было неловким; он решил сказать что-то про Мародеров, опасность, план, или извиниться, и уже открыл рот, когда Эггман сказал:  
\- «И»? Все-таки, наверное, мать-природа, эта умная женщина. Однако, ты врать не умеешь (на свою беду, хо-хо!), поэтому остается думать на твою невосприимчивость влиянию окружающих идиотов. Ведь книги, учителя и школы достигли высот в превращении небезнадежных людей в бесполезных благожелательных тупиц. Именно поэтому я рассчитывал после захвата мира выстроить так много школ, сколько смогу. У каждой рядом развевался бы флаг моей империи, и каждая бы упоминала меня в гимне, было бы много спорта, а наиболее умных учеников бы травили как зайцев, и это тоже был бы вид спорта, хо-хо… эй, Тейлз, как ты думаешь, я раскрыл дьявольский план вашего президента?  
Сказал, а потом взялся за панель и с выражением глубочайшего омерзения отодрал ее с чудовищной силой и чудовищным треском, и бросил на пол. Потом повернулся, потирая руки в бурых пятнах, и сказал:  
\- Тебя, кажется, вызывает наш общий колючий друг. Надо поторопиться, вдруг мы опаздываем на чьи-то похороны.  
Тейлз моргнул, кивнул, и понял, что выронил из вспотевших ладоней рацию.  
***  
Чуть после Тейлз все пытался спросить поделикатнее и поподробнее насчет школ и травли умных учеников. Доктор Эггман рассказал, как лично он одного хиляка в очках и с любовью к матанализу на ночь привязал к столбу с флагом Федерации.

***

\- Хммм, - сказал доктор Эггман. – Судя по всему, нам туда. Дорогой друг Тейлз, поспешим.  
"Дорогой друг Тейлз", вот примерно так Эггман его называл.  
Тейлз кивнул и поспешил.  
\- Мы должны быть осторожны. Враг везде неподалеку, - сказал он.  
Доктор Эггман усмехнулся, Тейлз подумал, что бояться на самом деле нечего – самый страшный враг уже вроде как с ними.  
\- Пусть только попробуют сунуться, я накормлю их до отвала своим гением. Нашим гением, - озвучил Эггман и засмеялся.  
Тяжелая закрытая дверь выглядела очень зловеще. Изъеденная временем рыжая рожа с зубами и усами скалилась сквозь грязь и веяла опасностью.  
\- Какой же был код? – спросил у себя доктор Эггман и почему-то посмотрел на Тейлза. Потом опять ухмыльнулся – очень жестоко, он всегда так ухмыляется – и сказал: - Правильно!  
И изо всех сил хватил подобранным где-то гаечным ключом по замку. Что-то хлопнуло, и дверь натужно вскрипнула и не раскрылась. Тейлз понял и достал бомбы.  
За дверью был завод, и Тейлз сначала внимательно разглядывал все, а потом старался дышать ртом. В заводах, даже самых чистых, всегда есть тяжелый и мертвый запах работающего неживого металла и огня, а в этом все было стократ хуже. Тейлз думал: интересно, у него всегда такие замечательные сплавы, почему же тут все так и норовит развалиться, почему так много ржавчины, почему его безупречная автоматика так быстро превратилась в уродливые черные остовы?  
Интересно, а когда Эггман умрет, все тут же исчезнет и превратится в прах?  
Тейлз подумал, что… наверное, не хотел бы это увидеть.  
А Эггман бегал по заводу так, будто это парк развлечений или милый домик родной бабушки. Он даже как-то светлел и молодел. Ему ничего не мешало, а у Тейлза страшно разболелась голова.  
Хорошо, что деталь они нашли, в общем, быстро, а Мародеров нигде не было. Тейлз устало улыбался и держался за какое-то колесо у конвеера, Эггман увидел и взял его руку, отвел от колеса. И сказал:  
\- Осторожней тут.  
Когда он совсем не улыбался, он был похож на человека. Можно было даже разглядеть черты лица, а не только усы, зубы, нос и очки. Тейлзу показалось, что у него широкие скулы и царапина на виске.  
\- А теперь возвращаемся завоевывать славу и спасать мир. И возвращаемся поскорее, сейчас тут все взорвется, - он опять улыбнулся, - я совсем забыл, что поставил систему самоуничтожения, срабатывающую, если меня очень долго нет. Давай, тут все сейчас превратится в пыль.

***

Тейлз всегда старался быть предельно честным не только с другими, но и с самим собой. Еще он всегда вдумчиво следил за своими чувствами.  
Сейчас за чем-то следить и что-то анализировать не хватало, скажем так, ясности ума.  
Он сидел и думал про ионы, пушки, хищные улыбки и черные, как пропасть или космос, очки, за которыми мог, или не мог, прятаться человек.  
\- Тейлз, ты как принцесса, - сказал Соник. Потом откусил от яблока (где только достал? Тут же только железо, ржавое и ходячее, и колючие, больные с рождения плети) прожевал кусок, плюхнулся рядом, а Тейлз все думал, как расценить это сравнение.  
\- Почему? – сдался он.  
Тот слегка смущенно поводил яблоком.  
\- Ну, ты сейчас с нашего благословения работаешь с Эггманом, это как отдавать кого-то дракону… ладно, тупая шутка. Я ее только в самом начале придумал, а сейчас она точно не подходит – вроде вы неплохо так ладите.  
Тейлз уверенно кивнул, смущенно улыбаясь:  
\- Да, и правда неплохо вышло. Честно говоря, раньше, когда я работал один, мне было хорошо, но чего-то не хватало. А с ним мы вроде как… мыслим в одном направлении, и… - он запнулся, и взмахнул руками. Он честно пытался анализировать свое отношение к доктору Эггману, но мысли все время спотыкались об ощущения. В общем, приходилось иногда что-то угадывать. Соник слегка улыбался, и конечно же радовался за друга, и конечно же не мог понять, что тот имеет в виду.  
\- Я, наверное, буду жалеть… скучать, когда это все закончится, - неловко закончил Тейлз. А потом понял, что сказал, когда Соник заухмылялся уже слегка зловеще.  
\- Ха, и ты тоже не веришь, что он наплел тут нам о полном раскаянии!  
Тейлз замолчал, пытаясь подобрать ответ, Соник понял это по-своему.  
\- Ой, прости, - сказал он виновато и искренне, - но в это и правда сложно поверить. Такой я злопамятный подонок! Мне просто нужно время привыкнуть, я думаю.  
Вот тут он соврал, думал Тейлз, он никогда не привыкнет, и все знают это точно.  
А Тейлз придурок, и не только потому, что он так бесконечно верит во всех людей и так сильно любит всякую технику. Просто он чувствовал, что ему все равно, врал доктор Эггман или нет, он… был достаточно самоуверен, чтобы пялится в черный колодец, свешиваться оттуда головой.  
Придурок - не то слово.


End file.
